neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Digimon Data Squad characters
The following is a list of characters from the anime series Digimon Data Squad (Digimon Savers in the Japanese version). DATS (Digimon Data Squad/Digital Accident Tactics Squad) Marcus Daimon and Agumon Marcus is 14 and prefers to use his fists in battle to awaken his DNA charge. He rarely thinks before acting. is Marcus's Digimon partner, different from usual Agumon due to the bound red leather belts on his arms. Pursued upon entering the real world by DATS, who code-named him Raptor-1, Agumon he cross paths with Marcus. After gaining the ability to assume his champion form GeoGreymon when Marcus gained his Digivice, Agumon became both his Digimon partner and a member of DATS. Furthermore, Agumon is accepted by Marcus' family and allowed to live in the Damon household.Agumon always address Marcus as his boss. Agumon tends to call Marcus and his obbession with eating leads to comical moments. In the final episode, Agumon gained the ability to assume Burst Mode in the final battle with King Drasil.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/agumon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Agumon (2006 anime)] : : Agumon's Champion form, a Dinosaur-type Digimon who is a more fight-capable version of Greymon. : : Agumon's Ultimate form, a Cyborg-type Digimon with flight capability and a gigantic revolver on his left arm that he uses in his Trident Revolver attack. : : Agumon's Mega form, a Light-Dragon Digimon whose armor is made of red Digizoid and fights with both accumulated solar energy and the GeoGrey Sword. Other than becoming assuming Ruin Mode once, ShineGreymon gained the ability to assume Burst Mode during the battle with Belphemon. Thomas H. Norstein and Gaomon Thomas is 14 and is the genius of the group. Megumi and Miki describe him as a real prince in episode 3. He fights for his sister Relena to be cured of her illness. He gets secretly blackmailed by Kurata, who says he can when he actually tries making her a bio-hybrid, but Thomas prevents this. Gaomon digivolves into Gaogamon, Gaogamon into MachGaogamon, and MachGaogamon into MirageGaogamon. Yoshi Fujieda and Lalamon Yoshi is 18 and is one of the older members of DATS who thinks before she acts. She is introduced in the first episode. Lalamon digivolves into Sunflowmon, Sunflowmon into Lilamon, and Lilamon into Rosemon. Keenan Krier and Falcomon Keenan is only 10 and is the youngest member of DATS. He ended up in the digital world as a child due to an accident with his parents' digi-gate. In this disaster he ended up in the Digital World where Merukimon and Frigimon brought him up along with Gotsumon and Falcomon. His life was thrown apart when Frigimon was permantly deleted by Kurata's minions...this made him curious on whether to trust humans that he calls humons. He is initially convinced he is a Digimon. Some times Keenan thinks humans are evil. Commander-General Yushima is the chief officer of DATS, and is a former private investigator as well as a member of the expedition to the Digital World. When the series began, he appeared to Marcus, giving him his Digivice. The old man would appear again, mostly at opportune times, to give Marcus advice pertaining to his latest challenge. The facts about him were later revealed when he journeyed to the Digital World in order to aid Marcus and the others in their first encounter with the Digimon Merukimon. Yushima was eventually forced to help them escape back to the Human World, and disappeared in a cave-in inside Merukimon's lair. He later reappeared, captured by the Digimon riding on ElDradimon, until it was revealed that the Digimon saw Marcus' (who was also present) father as their savior, and they were set free. Later, Yushima helped in the fight against the Gizumon, attempting to prevent their attacking ElDradimon, but it was in vain, as ElDradimon was transported to the Human World via a Digital Gate and later destroyed. Kamemon Kamemon is Yushima's Digimon partner, though this fact was not known for some time. Can digivolve to his Champion form Gwappamon and later Shawujinmon. The Digimon typically appeared doing grunt work in DATS headquarters, and his relationship with Yushima was not known until the old man called on him to help him in Merukimon's lair. He disappeared along with Yushima, later reappearing on ElDradimon, where he finally spoke a full sentence (although, the group's surprise at this caused him to retract his head into his shell). He later helped in the fight against the Gizumon attacking ElDradimon. When the Data Squad won the fight, he decided to return to the digital world with the others. Commander Sampson Commander Richard Sampson, known in the Japanese version as is Marcus Damon (Masaru Daimon), Thomas H. Norstein (Tohma H. Norstein), and Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda's superior officer, responsible for giving them orders and supervising all operations from the base. More often than not, his purpose was to delegate to his subordinates from the command center. However, when Akihiro Kurata's machinations led to his team being dissolved, he was arrested. Presumably broken out by his digimon partner, Kudamon, he rejoined his team. When they resolved to try and enter the Digital World, Sampson and Kudamon were forced to remain behind, and hold off the three mysterious beings known as Kouki, Ivan, and Nanami, who had the power to turn into Digimon. Sampson and Kudamon battled them, and were last seen in an explosion. The two later return in Episode 41, with Kudamon being able to Digivolve into Sleipmon. Before the start of the series, Sampson was a private investigator who worked with Homer Yushima. After investigating multiple missing persons cases, they came to learn that the disappearances were the result of the opening of numerous gates that led to the strange realm known as the Digital World. Sampson and Yushima joined an expedition into the Digital World, where they came to know Marcus's father, Spencer. However, they were forced to return to the Human World without him. After this, Spencer somehow managed to send something to the human world - Sampson and Yushima's partners, Kudamon and Kamemon, as well as the data for the Digivice. Sampson then became the Commander of the Japanese branch of DATS. Kudamon Kudamon is Sampson's Digimon partner, who is commonly seen curled around his partner's neck, like a scarf. Though he does not fight much, he has the power to digivolve into his Champion form, Reppamon, as well as his Ultimate form, Qilinmon, and his Mega form, Sleipmon (his true form). In episode 40, he first told the DATS squad that he was, in fact, one of the Royal Knights and was sent there from orders from King Drasil to keep an eye on the human race. * Attacks ** Zekkou Shou: Uses the "Holy Ring" around its neck to emit a powerful light to temporarily shock the foe into submission. Miki and Megumi Miki: Megumi: Miki Kurosaki (黑崎 美樹 Kurosaki Miki) and Megumi Shirakawa (白川 惠 Shirakawa Megumi) are the DATS' computer operators. They tamper with the two PawnChessmon, and primarily aid the team from the control room. It is they that usually identify a Digimon when it appears in the real world. After their DATS branch was disbanded, Miki and Megumi were left behind with Keenan's family while the rest of the team went to the Digital World. They were present in the battle of Belphemon and aided the team by digivolving their PawnChessmon, after the final battle against Yggdrasil they left DATS and became police officers working with Yoshi and Commander Sampson. Both of them are utterly crazy about Neon and Thomas. PawnChessmon (Dark) and (White) The two PawnChessmon are Miki and Megumi's two Digimon partners. While they are both completely silent, they aid the group from behind the scenes, working on the computers at DATS, on occasion they also help the team outside of DATS. They protected Marcus, Thomas and Yoshi with their shields and then digivolved into KnightChessmon, to help in the fight against SaberLeomon's army of Boarmon and Pteramon. Later in the final battle against Belphemon they digivolved into RookChessmon and BishopChessmon to fight alongside their comrades. * Attacks ** Pawn Buckler: A team-up attack, using their shields to create a forcefield around them. Damon family Dr. Spencer Damon The legacy of Dr. Spencer Damon, known in the Japanese version as is felt throughout the series, even though he does not appear in it personally at first. He is Marcus's father, and a member of the expedition to the Digital World. When the group was forced to escape back to the human world, he stayed behind to make sure they could escape, and for a while, it was unknown what happened to him. That is, until the answers were revealed by the Digimon called Mercurimon. Spencer had remained back in the Digital World in order to seek out the "god" of the Digital World named King Drasil. Before that, however, he created the Digivice, and sent the data for it to the human world along with Kudamon and Kamemon. After making a deal with Mercurimon to preserve the peace of both worlds, he departed. Over time, he was joined in his search by BanchoLeomon until they found King Drasil, but things went wrong and by the time Marcus and gang confronted King Drasil, it used Spencer's soulless body as its own. The soul of Spencer himself was taken in by BanchouLeomon at the last second when the Royal Knights advanced on them. However, thanks to his friend's sacrifice, Spencer was restored and King Drasil was purged from his body. Spencer returns to his family at the end of the last episode. Similar to his son Marcus, Spencer displayed super-human fighting abilities, singlehandedly beating SaberLeomon, and also fought Mercurimon at a standstill. Bancholeomon Bancholeomon is the partner of Dr. Spencer Damon of Digimon Data Squad. Bancholeomon is a beast-man Digimon. He is one out of five beast-man Digimon that earned the title of "Bancho" in the history of the Digital World. He weilds a katana named "Dan Kon", and wears a "GAKU-RAN". Sarah Damon Sarah Damon, known in the Japanese version as : Sarah is Marcus and Kristy's mother, as well as Spencer Damon's wife. When she first appeared, she reacted somewhat casually to Agumon's presence, giving the impression that she was somewhat simple-minded. However, it was eventually revealed that she had been knowledgeable of the existence of Digimon for some time. Though kind and supportive of her son, she is somewhat fearful when he voiced that he had to go to the Digital World and stop the machinations of Kurata. Her memories of the family's time with Agumon were temporarily erased, but that seems to have been reversed. She later appears to give the former DATS team dinner, and is very dumbfounded when meeting BanchoLeomon for the first time. Kristy Damon Kristy Damon, known in the Japanese version as : Kristy is Marcus's sister. She was immediately taken with and friendly towards Marcus's rival and friend Thomas, and it was her wish that he escort her and her mother on her birthday. Later, Kristy befriended a newly hatched Digimon who eventually became Biyomon (Piyomon), but this relationship ended when Biyomon was struck down, and later driven to madness after being revived. When her friend was finally defeated, Kristy was happy to know her friend no longer had to suffer. Later, her memories of her experiences with digimon were apparently erased by the Confidentiality Ministry, but she seems to have regained them. By the end of the series, she has become partners with Biyomon, evolving him twice with her DNA (although without the use of a Digivice) Biyomon Biyomon is the partner of Kristy Damon. Biyomon resembles a large, pink bird with blue-tipped feathers on his head, and a ring on one of his legs. He Digivolves from Puwamon, and into Aquilamon, which in turn Digivolves into Garudamon. Biyomon was defeated by RizeGreymon when it Digivolved into Aquilamon and Garudamon. He later returned without any memories of Kristy and what happened the when was in the human world the first time. In the last episode he got some of his memories back and Kristy and Garudamon helped stop the advancement of the Digital World that was in collision course with the human world. Biyomon later returned to the Digital World to help restore it. Digimon and digital entities Royal Knights The Royal Knights appear and protect King Drasil, who is using Dr. Spencer Damon's body. Amongst them include: * Craniamon: The first Royal Knight to appear in the series. Voiced in the dub by Henry Dittman. * Gallantmon: Attacks the human world and is frozen solid by Sleipmon in Episode 41, but breaks free near the end of the series. Voiced in the dub by Brad Sherwood. * Magnamon: The only Royal Knight who isn't a Mega level. Voiced in the dub by Brian Fairlee. * Dynasmon: The strongest Royal Knight in terms of physical strength. Voiced in the dub by Chris Edgerly. * LoadKnightmon: Battles with and is destroyed by MirageGaogamon Burst Mode in Episode 42. Voiced in the dub by Dave Bushnell. * UlforceVeedramon: The fastest of the Royal Knights. Voiced in the dub by Joe Ochman. * Leopardmon: A Royal Knight who is introduced in Episode 43. Destroyed by Rosemon Burst Mode and Ravemon Burst Mode. Voiced in the dub by Beau Billingslea. * Omnimon: The second-in-command of the Royal Knights. Voiced in the dub by Peter Spellos. It should be noted that after episode 46, the Royal Knights changed from enemies/antagonists to allies. Merukimon Merukimon is a powerful Digimon and one of the Olympus Twelve.Merukimon was called a member of the Olympus Twelve by Frigimon in a flashback in episode 24, "The Revealed Past - Heartless! Gizmon: AT". He raised Keenan after the death of Keenan's guardian, Frigimon, and ruled over a portion of the Digital World from his palace, the Infinite Ice Ridge. He met Spencer 10 years ago in the past, believing his words that humans and Digimon can co-exist. But his faith towards humans turned into animosity when a group of humans led by Kurata appeared in the Digital World and begun to delete Digimon. However, when the truth was revealed by Kurata himself, Merukimon decided to try believing in Spencer's words again, and sacrificed his life to save Keenan, Marcus, and the others. Merukimon first appeared when he decided to go to the human world after learning that Falcomon had travelled there to find Puwamon. He arrived just in time to save Falcomon from GeoGreymon's Mega Burst attack. After being attacked by Marcus, Merukimon proceeded to defeat GeoGreymon, Gaogamon and Sunflowmon. He was also able to reverted Biyomon (Puwamon's evolved form) back into a Digi-Egg. Merukimon then tampered with Biyomon's Digi-Egg, attempting to 'purge' the human influence from it. He was unsuccessful, and the egg hatched again into Biyomon. Biyomon was now fixated on Kristy (Marcus Damon's sister). Biyomon then Digivolved into Aquilamon and escaped to wreak havoc in the human world. DATS discovered Merukimon's signal mixed with Biyomon's data, leading DATS to believe that Merukimon is responsible for breaking down the boundary between the human and Digital Worlds. Marcus and his group was sent off to investigate and put an end to Merukimon. Cherrymon reveals that Merukimon and those working for him entered the Real World via the Digital Gate located within Merukimon's palace. Although Merukimon was warned by his minion Gotsumon, he did not regard the DATS members as a threat. Merukimon easily defeats the DATS Digimon, but before he can finish them off, he sees Commander-General Yushima, another familiar face. Yushima and Gwappamon hold Merukimon at bay while the others escape. After that, Gotsumon tries to convince Merukimon that Keenan is a traitor and that he and the Humans must be destroyed. However, Merukimon refuses to believe Keenan actually betrayed him and had no intention to attack the humans. This resulted in SaberLeomon deciding to take matter into his own hands, with Gotsumon leaving Merukimon's side to aid him. Merukimon eventually learned the truth of what truly occurred as Kurata used his Gizumon AT to perform a sneak attack on Merukimon, telling the Digimon that Spencer was a fool to trust Digimon. Gizumon AT became Gizumon XT, and Merukimon sacrificed his life to damage Gizumon XT to protect Marcus, Keenan, and the others with a renewed faith in Spencer's dream. Merukimon was destroyed in that battle, and so was his Digi-Egg. Merukimon's finals words to Keenan to "live as a Human with the heart of a Digimon", was the emotional inspiration for Keenan to summon his Full DNA Charge to evolve Falcomon to Crowmon. * Attacks ** Thousand Fist: Charges power into his fist and delivers a high-speed barrage of punches to the enemy. ** Super Charge: Summons apparitions by using the power of his "Aztec Dagger". ::Voiced in the English dub by Richard Epcar . Gotsumon Gotsumon is a servant of Merkurimon, and is considerably more villainous than the Gotsumon of previous seasons. He is not fond of Keenan Krier, because Merukimon favored the boy over him, and referred to Falcomon as "Keenan's slave". Though just a Rookie-level, he ranks high in the chain-of-command of Merukimon's servants. He often uses a Yanmamon for transportation, and Kuramon for surveillance. He lives in the Infinity Ice Ridge (Mugen Hyouheki) with his master. Gotsumon's first appearance was when he revealed that Falcomon had gone to the human world to try and find Biyomon's Digi-Egg. Later, when the DATS members entered the Digital World, he bombarded them with rocks, and in the process endangered Cherrymon, the young Nyokimon, and Keenan and Peckmon as well. Later, when Falcomon temporarily sided with the humans to find a vaccine, Gotsumon accepted Blossomon's (a fellow minion) suggestion to attack them, despite Merukimon ordering them not to. After Blossomon was destroyed, Gotsumon resolved that Keenan was as bad as the other humans, and attacked them all with Mammothmon, nearly burying them all in an avalanche. He then revealed himself to the surviving DATS team, and had Mammothmon attack again, only for the elephant-like monster to be destroyed by Lilamon, leaving Gotsumon no choice but to retreat. When the humans all arrived at the Infinity Ice Ridge, he took everyone, including Keenan, by surprise, and attempted to bury them in a cave-in. When it seemed Keenan, Marcus Damon, and their partners had fallen to their deaths, he took the rest of the DATS members to Merukimon, only to be exposed for what he'd done when both boys revealed themselves to be alive. After all three of DATS' main digimon were defeated by Merukimon, Commander-General Yushima used Gwappamon to cause a cave-in of his own so that the team and Keenan could escape back to the real world, stalling Merukimon and burying Gotsumon. Afterwards, SaberLeomon arrived at the Infinity Ice Ridge to berate Merukimon for what had happened in dealing with the humans. Gotsumon made a secret alliance with the Digimon, and told him of Keenan. SaberLeomon allowed Gotsumon to lead his army of Boarmon and Pteramon into the human world, but this effort ended in failure when a massive Digital Gate drew both Gotsumon and the army back into the Digital World. Gotsumon returned to SaberLeomon's own fortress to tell him what had happened, leading SaberLeomon to go to the real world - where he met his end. With SaberLeomon gone, Gotsumon returned to Merukimon, and decided to make a stand against the humans. He confronted the humans, who had returned to the Digital World, and unleashed Zudomon upon them. When Zudomon met his end, Gotsumon decided to face them himself, digivolving and revealing his true form - Meteormon. In this form, Meteormon's great speed and power overwhelmed the DATS team, but in the end, it was not enough, and he finally met his end at the hands of RizeGreymon's Rising Destroyer. Much later, Marcus and the others returned to the Digital World, where they encountered Gotsumon again, who had been reborn. Though they initially suspected him of still being their enemy, they quickly found out he had no memory of his former life. Gotsumon led them to the location of the Digimon god Yggdrasil, and when they were attacked by the Royal Knights, he was saved along with the others by Sleipmon. * Attacks ** Rock Fist: Launches a large rock from behind him, towards the foe. ** Crazy Crusher: Uses his mind to control any rock formations around him, to use against the foe. ::Voiced in the dub by Michael Lindsay. SaberLeomon SaberLeomon is a powerful Mega-level Digimon who terrorized the expedition team that Sampson and Spencer Damon were a part of. Back then, he was defeated by Spencer personally, an act that would prove to be haunting years later. Ten years later, SaberLeomon confronted Merukimon about his supposed cowardice in dealing with humans. He struck an alliance with Gotsumon, who had led SaberLeomon's army into the human world. When this failed, he attacked the human world personally. He overwhelmed the Digimon Data Squad - only to fall prey to Kurata's schemes. He was struck by a beam from Gizumon AT, one of Kurata's creations, which weakened him to the point that Marcus could shatter his fang. He was then killed by RizeGreymon (making him the fourth Leomon variant to die in the Digimon franchise), and his Digi-Egg was destroyed. SaberLeomon's appearance is much larger than in the first Digimon series. * Attacks ** Howling Crusher: Charges power into one or both of his claws and delivers a powerful slash to the foe. ** Infinity Arrow: Fires the sharp hairs from his mane like arrows, in a barrage towards the foe. :SaberLeomon's voice was supplied by Hitoshi Bifu, with only Paul St. Peter returning to resume the role. Others * Eldradimon: A massive Digimon that resembles a turtle. He is, in fact, the Holy Capital of the Digital World, in that he carries an entire city of Digimon on his back. Ultimately, he came under attack from Kurata's forces, and was sent to the real world, where Marcus and the others failed to protect him, resulting in his being impaled and destroyed by a massive lance created by way of merging numerous Gizumon together with a missile. ::Vocal effects in the dub are done by Jeff Nimoy. * Baronmon: The mayor of the Digimon living on ElDoradimon. He sees Spencer Damon as a sort of savior to his people, and thus, did the same for Marcus. He participated in the defense of ElDoradimon, only to be wiped out by a Gizumon XT when he actively tried to challenge Kurata's plans. * Attacks ** Dancing Meteor: Does a mystical dance to summon several small burning meteors, which he then launches at the foe. ::Voiced in the dub by Michael Sorich impersonating a younger Ricardo Montalbán. * Pumpkinmon: The Pumpkinmon work for Baronmon in the Holy Capital. One serves as Baronmon's right-hand man. Some of them were shown fighting the Gizumon and were shown evacuating when Kurata's massive lance targeted ElDradimon. :The lead Pumpkinmon was voiced in the dub by Neil Kaplan impersonating Ed Wynn. * Ninjamon: A bunch of ninja Digimon that came with Keenan to help defend the Holy Capital. :Voiced in the dub by Susan Boyajian, Neil Kaplan, and Jeff Nimoy (impersonating Hervé Villechaize). Primary antagonists Seven Great Demon Lords The are a group of Demon Lord Digimon who each represent one of the Seven Deadly Sins. This group is also known as the "Maō" in Digimon World Data Squad, which simply means "Demon Lords" in Japanese, though pronounced as one syllable instead of two. They are based on various demons from within Judeo-Christian mythology, most notably Paradise LostMilton, J Paradise Lost by John Milton and Clavicula Solomonis Regis,Mathers, S. L. MacGregor (trans.), Crowley A. (ed.) The Lesser Key of Solomon the King (1904) 1995 reprint, ISBN 0-87728-847-X an anonymous 17th-century grimoire. There are also two "Super Demon Lords", or "Cho-Maō", who are closely related to the group. These Digimon are based on the Beasts of Revelation, and evolve from the Seven Great Demon Lords.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/lucemonsatanmode/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Lucemon: Satan Mode] The data of Digimon consigned to oblivion by the Seven Great Demon Lords is not reincarnated, but is sent to the center of the Dark Area, and becomes the flesh and blood of the Demon Lords.[http://www.digimon.channel.or.jp/digiviceburst/evolution/p-list-belphe.html Digivice Burst: Belphemon] (Internet Wayback Machine reproduction here) The members of this group are Lucemon, Leviamon, Daemon, Belphemon, Barbamon, Beelzemon, and Lilithmon. Akihiro Kurata Akihiro Kurata was once part of the expedition to the Digital World, along with Commander-General Yushima, Commander Sampson, Dr. Spencer Daimon, and several others. This event left a huge impression on Kurata, leading his hatred and fear of all Digimon. He led an army of soldiers into the Digital World, where he began a massacre that was stopped by Merukimon. Resurfacing years later with the intention to continue his work, he began a series of events that culminated in the death of Merukimon at the hands of his creation, Gizumon, and the dissolution of the Japanese branch of DATS. He has since returned to the Digital World, intent on continuing his efforts to inflict genocide on Digimon. Kurata is the creator of the Gizumon, whose attacks can result in a Digimon being permanently deleted. He can force his Gizumon to pseudo-evolve to either Gizumon: AT (champion) or Gizumon: XT (ultimate) by using artificial DNA through his own digivice (different model than what the DATS use; digivice color is purple/green). He also presumably gave Kouki, Nanami, and Ivan the power to turn into Digimon, and made their digivices as well. Belphemon A Digimon floating in a tank that is overseen by Kurata. He matches the appearance of Belphemon Sleep Mode, which has been seen in the Digimon Card Game. In events before Digimon Data Squad began, Akihiro Kurata discovered a temple that contained a Digi-Egg containing the Digimon that would later hatch into Belphemon Sleep Mode. Kurata then began a campaign to revive Belphemon by collecting "Digimon life energy", and thereby conquer both the human world and the Digital World - a task he succeeded at by destroying and collecting the life energy of the massive Eldradimon. Believing he had successfully brought Thomas H. Norstein to his cause, Kurata used the "Digimon control device" Thomas had made for him to command Belphemon. It easily beat Crowmon, Rosemon along with BishopChessmon and RookChessmon, but, during Belphemon's attack, Thomas betrayed Kurata, and destroyed the control device, forcing Kurata to make another gambit. He seemingly transformed himself into DNA, and merged with Belphemon, taking control over the Digimon's body and transforming it into its more powerful Rage Mode. Soon after, Thomas came to join the fight, with Marcus Damon on his way as well. MirageGaogamon faced off against Belphemon but was beaten easily. He would've been finished if Rosemon hadn't seized Belphemon's arm. He blocked the attacks shot by Rosemon and defeated Crowmon who reverted back to Falcomon. Through Keenan Krier's rage, Falcomon Double Warp Digivolved to Ravemon and attacked Belphemon, but even then all Ravemon's attacks could do was make Belphemon angry. Belphemon launched an attack at Marcus and Thomas which was blocked by Ravemon. Soon, Kurata lost control of Belphemon. Marcus' Digi-Egg hatched and digivolved to Agumon. Once Agumon Digivolved into ShineGreymon, Kurata's face emerged from Belphemon's chest and regained control. After consuming several space-time oscillation bombs, Belphemon started to tear rifts between both worlds, and even with all four mega level digimon working together, Belphemon was still too powerful. BishopChessmon and RookChessmon (who despite being only ultimates were able to hold out with their high defenses) finally scumbed to the overwhelming power and reverted back to their rookie forms of Pawnchessmon respectively. Belphemon was finally stopped when ShineGreymon ascended into Burst Mode, becoming even more powerful then Belphemon and destroyed him, with help from Marcus' DNA going straight through Belphemon's chest hitting Kurata's face. Bio-Hybrids The Bio-Hybrids are three Digimon hunters under Kurata's command. Consisting of Kouki, Nanami, and Ivan, they have the ability to turn into Digimon thanks to the fact that Kurata combined their DNA with the data of a Digimon. First possessing three forms based on Armor Digimon, they are later given more powerful forms that are equal in strength to Mega-Level Digimon (Ultimate-level digimon). The only difference between the bio armor digimon and their normal counterparts is the presence of some sort of energy tube on the back of their heads and their heads colored red, while the mega forms' heads are colored green. If a human who becomes a Bio Digimon is defeated, he/she reverts back to a normal human while the Digimon data is separated from their human DNA and becomes a Digi-Egg. Note: The Digimon the Bio-Hybirds transform into probably reflect the Digimon whose Data their DNA was merged with. In the case of Kouki it would be Thunderbirdmon and Darkdramon, Nanami having Quetzalmon and then Rotusmon(Lotusmon) and finally Ivan having himself merged with Stegomon and then Supinomon (Spinomon). This is supported during the episode (Episode 30-Journey to the Sacred City) when Kurata enhances the power of the Bio-Hybrids when a screen is shown displaying what is presumedly Kouki and the digimon he is merged with (looking very much like the silhouette of Thundebirdmon and then changes to another digimon, the digimon he is to be merged with, looking very much like Darkdramon) Kouki Kouki (聖 Kōki) is one of the modified (seemingly) human individuals with the power to turn into a Digimon through the process of Bio-Hybrid Digivolution. He is the supposed leader of the group. Kouki is by far the most violent and ruthless of the trio, and is in some ways an evil version of Marcus. He first appeared to defend Kurata from Keenan and Crowmon. He then appeared before the series' heroes, where he clashed fists with Marcus which ignited his DNA - an act that alerted everyone to the fact that he was no mere human. However, both his and his comrades' attack were halted by Sampson and Kudamon. He develops a grudge against Marcus after suffering a humiliating defeat from Shinegreymon, and continuously displayed a desire for a re-match, which led to him and the other Bio-Hybrids being infused with stronger digimon (even though, he was the only one that really desired it). In the epilogue (5 years later), Kouki made an appearance as a motorcyclist without helmet, pursued by Yoshi's police wagon soon...does he ever behave? His Digivice is Blue/Gray. BioThunderbirdmon: BioThunderbirdmon (BioThunderbirmon in the original) is Kouki's Digimon form, based on the Armor Digimon Thunderbirdmon. * Attacks ** Thunder Storm: Releases a wave of thunder and electricity from his wings. BioDarkdramon: BioThunderbirmon's next stage, based on Darkdramon, which Kouki assumes through "Bio-Mega Digivolution", which he gained the ability to do after having his body combined with the data of a Mega (Ultimate) Digimon. He fought ShineGreymon in the real world in order to keep him from interfering with Kurata's plans. He initially held the upper because ShineGreymon couldn't fight back as hard as he could without causing any damage to the city they were fighting in. Kouki didn't hold back by fear of causing any damage however, and even knocking over a building just to attack ShineGreymon. He was defeated and reverted to Kouki and a digi-egg after ShineGreymon impaled him through the chest with the GeoGrey Sword (which ShineGreymon gained during the battle). * Attacks ** Gigantic Lance: Attacks with the lance built into his arm. ** Dark Roar: Creates an explosive ball of dark matter, and directs it at his enemy. Nanami Another one of the modified individuals working for Kurata. She doesn't have any loyalty to Kurata, she simply enjoys hunting and killing Digimon, viewing her normal life as boring. After the DATS building was destroyed, she and Ivan chased after Sampson, and later fought Miki, Megumi, and the two PawnChessmon before facing Marcus and the others along with both her colleagues. She dresses rather oddly, carrying an umbrella, and wearing clothing in the style of a Gothic Lolita. Nanami (ナナミ) is also something of a genius herself, and used her intelligence to counter the battle strategies of Thomas after gaining the ability to become BioLotusmon. During the fight she tried to get Thomas to join her, believing that they two of them were same, but Thomas refused each time. However, Nanami was defeated when Thomas used an attack that was reminiscent of Marcus' reckless fighting style. In the last episode, Nanami was also rising her DNA into the sky. Her Digivice is Burgandy/Gray. BioQuetzalmon: BioQuetzalmon (BioCoatlmon in the original) is Nanami's Digimon form, based on the Digimon Quetzalmon. * Attacks ** Freezing Wave: Wraps around her foe and releases a wave of paralyzing energy. BioRotosmon: BioRotosmon (BioLotusmon in the original) is BioQuetzalmon's next stage, who she assumes through "Bio-Mega Digivolution", which she gained the ability to do after having her body combined with the data of a Mega (Ultimate) Digimon. The only Bio Digimon not based on an already-existing Digimon yet she may be based on a form which is a combination of Rosemon and Lotusmon. She has the ability to use her snake-bearing staff to induce hallucinations (when trying to get Thomas to join her, she created an image of herself as a nāga-like entity coiling around him). Ultimately, Nanami was defeated by Thomas when he stopped trying to use strategy. She regressed to her human form while her Digimon half became a Digi-Egg. The real Rotosmon appeared later in the game Digimon World Dawn/Dusk. There are a few visible differences in her appearance and BioRotosmon's appearance, one being that the bud on top of Rotosmon is purple instead of green. Also, her lotus staff is topped with a rainbow hued lotus rather than the standard purple and green. * Attacks ** Seven's Fantasia: Fires a rainbow-colored beam from her lotus staff. ** Serpent Ruin: The black serpent on her golden staff elongates, winding down to release a wave of energy that binds her target in a gelatinous field. Ivan The strong man of the trio consisting of himself, Nanami, and Kouki. Ivan seems to have difficulty with-holding his inner thoughts, and tends to blurt out what he's thinking without realizing it. After meeting her for the first time, he developed a sort of attraction towards Yoshi (calling her his "beloved honey" at one point). After gaining his ability to assume his final form, this prompted him to engage Rosemon in a duel for Yoshi's love, only for him to be defeated at their hands. In the same episode this battle occurred in, it was revealed that Ivan is something of a mercenary, and underwent his transformation into a BioHybrid for the sake of money. It was also learned that he also had many brothers and sisters, and that he was fighting for their sakes. In the last episode, Ivan was also rising his DNA into the sky, together with his brothers and sisters. His Digivice is Brown/Gray. Ivan is apparently Russian. BioStegomon: BioStegomon is Ivan's Digimon form, possessing strength as well as durability. He is based on the Digimon Stegomon. * Attacks ** Shell Needle Rain: Fires off the numerous spikes on his back. ** Guillotine Wheel: Spins, turning into a living saw and slicing with his row of spikes.BioStegomon's second attack was not named in dialogue, but it matches the name and description of Stegomon proper's secondary attack. BioSpinomon: BioStegomon's next stage, based on Spinomon, which Ivan assumes through "Bio-Mega Digivolution", which he gained the ability to do after having his body combined with the data of a Mega (Ultimate) Digimon. BioSpinomon has armor and rows of detachable spikes on his body. He is referred to in the dub as BioSupinomon. * Attacks ** Breath of Chaos: Breathes a burst of blue-hot flames. ** Spike Missiles:Fires off the main row of spikes on his back. ** Sonic Slash Rain Slashes rapidly with his claws King Drasil Other minor characters * Director Hashima (羽柴): Director Hashima is a representative from the Japanese Confidentiality Ministry, whose responsibility is to oversee DATS. Hashima first appeared after the Digimon known as Merukimon made his presence known, and threatened to shut down DATS for blowing their cover. He considers himself at war with all of the Digital World and that all Digimon are irrational brutes. Director Hashima appeared again when it appeared that Kevin and Michelle Krier had opened a gate to the Digital World, and had them taken into government custody. After this, he seemed to fall prey to (or cooperated) with the machinations of Kurata and had the memories of the DATS personnel and their families' memories erased when Kurata lied to him that the DATS members interfered with the original plans given to them. When Kurata was using Belphemon Sleep Mode to attack the city, he gleefully revealed to Hashima his plot. Hashima then sent military helicopters to where Belphemon Sleep Mode was to destroy it. However the missiles, ended up doing little to no damage to Belphemon and has been lead to final downfall against Kurata who sent out a wave of energy which blew the helicopters away. However they escaped without major damage and thus the crews presumedly survived the attack. ::Voiced in the dub by Doug Stone. * Franz Norstein: Thomas' father. Franz took Thomas in after his mother's death but never seemed to show any real affection for him until the events of episode 42. When he tried to introduce Thomas to his mother, she rejected him saying he isn't a Norstein. ::Voiced in the dub by Adam Bitterman. * Mrs. Norstein: Thomas' deceased Japanese mother. She died when trying to cross a road, and saved Thomas but the truck maimed her, as revealed in a flashback of Thomas' most hurting memories by MetalPhantomon. ::Voiced in the dub by Philece Sampler. * Relena Norstein (Ririna Norstein): Thomas' half-sister. She is handicapped due to an illness. Grandma Norstein had the doctor save her so she could carry on the Norstein blood line. When she was a baby, Thomas snuck into her room, and when she managed to grab one of his hands, she stopped crying. When Thomas freed his hand, she started crying again only calming down when Thomas gave his hand back, illustrating the bond between them. ::Voiced in the dub by Kari Wahlgren. * Grandma Norstein: Franz's mother, and both Thomas and Relena's grandmother. The current head of the Norstein family. She at first didn't consider Thomas as the rightful heir to the Norstein family, but changed her mind due to Relena's illness. When she first met Thomas she rejected him due to him not being a "true Norstein" (being half Japanese, illegitimate and not having a mother who was an elite member of society) and seems to resent him for this. When she decides that Relena was not suitable and names Thomas as heir to the Norsteins, she then commands Franz to find Thomas a proper wife and scolds him when he refuses, forcing him to give in. She generally only thinks of her grandchildren as carriers of the family name and nothing else. ::Voiced in the dub by Susan Silo. * Kevin Krier and Michelle Krier, known in the Japanese version as Kenji Noguchi (野口 憲治 Noguchi Kenji) and Misuzu Noguchi (野口 美鈴 Noguchi Misuzu): Kevin and Michelle are Keenan's biological parents, as well as the father and mother of his baby sister, Ruka. Ten years ago, they attempted to create a Digital Gate, but disaster struck when Keenan was drawn into it. They joined the expedition into the Digital World in order to find him, but they were forced to return to the human world with the others before they could. They were reunited with their son years later. But their reunion was interrupted when a Digimon called Hagurumon appeared in their home, and transformed their house into a monster based on a toy Keenan had as a child. Hashiba appeared, accusing them of illegally creating another Digital Gate, and took them into custody. Later, they were approached by Marcus, Thomas, and Yoshi, who asked them to create a Digital Gate for them. They agreed, and despite reservations on not having more time to spend with the son they never knew, they gave Keenan their blessing to go as well. :: Kenji and Misuzu's voices are supplied by Hiroshi Naka and Niina Kumagaya in the Japanese version and by Joe Ochman and Michelle Ruff in the dub. * Frigimon (Yukidarumon): Frigimon was Keenan's surrogate mother after he was left stranded in the Digital World. Having heard his mother's cries for him on the other side of the gate, she came to know his name, and decided that she would take care of him. However, her life ended in tragedy during Kurata's attack on the Digital World, as she was struck by a beam from one of the attacking Gizumon. :: Frigimon was voiced by Tomoko Ohtsuka in the Japanese version and by Mona Marshall in the dub. * Hitoshi "Neon" Hanamura (華村　仁志 (祢音) Hanamura Hitoshi): A childhood schoolmate of Yoshi's, Hitoshi was often ridiculed by his peers for his weight. Years later, he became a well-known pop singer, using the alias of "Neon Hanamura", whose sudden rise in popularity attracted the suspicion of DATS. It became known that he was using a Keramon to manipulate digital information to widen the audience of his music, as well as manipulate statistics for downloads and rankings of his songs. Yoshi went undercover and began a relationship with him, but when it appeared she was getting too attached to the case, Thomas decided it was time to act. Eventually, all three members of the team confronted Neon (after he faked a busy schedule that resulted in Yoshino falling right into his trap...clever), and the young man's anxiety led to him inadvertently causing Keramon to digivolve into Kurisarimon after a photographer took a picture of Keramon. Despite losing what he'd worked so hard for, in the end, Neon's greatest regret was that he'd have his memory erased, and thereby lose all memory of coming to know Yoshi again. His name is mentioned again in the radio by a voice that says "now you will listen to Hanamura Neon's song..." later when Yoshi drives Keenan to his parents. In the last episode, he was also rising his DNA into the sky. :: Neon's voice was supplied by Tomokazu Seki in the Japanese version and by Yuri Lowenthal in the dub. * Hayase Harris (早瀬　翼 Hayase Tsubasa|''Tsubasa Hayase''): A famous boxer whose career was an inspiration to Thomas as a child. Some time ago, he was critically injured in a match. However, his career enjoyed a resurgence due to maladies that affected his opponents, which led DATS to suspect a Digimon's involvement. In truth, it was Harris' daughter, Minnie (Manami), who was using the Digimon, a Togemon, in order to ensure her father's victory. Thomas and Gaomon (as Gaogamon) defeated Togemon, and explained what had happened to her father. Despite losing his memories of the event, he resolved to fight his title match, even with the risk to his body, all in order to show his daughter the way he was meant to fight - fairly and honestly. In the last episode, he and his family were also rising their DNA into the sky. :: Tsubasa's voice was supplied by Isshin Chiba in the Japanese version and by Tom Fahn in the English version. * Conner Shiratori (白鳥　耕一郎 Shiratori Kōichirō|''Koichiro Shiratori''): Conner was a schoolmate of Marcus', whose dream it was to follow in his father's footsteps as the proprietor of his family's store, which was famous for its manjuu. However, the store had fallen on tough times after Conner's mother had fallen sick, leading to his father becoming desperate for money. This led to his father becoming obsessed with, leading to him falling prey to three DemiDevimon (PicoDevimon) and a Vilemon (Evilmon), who sought to use his greed to grow in power. They disguised themselves as an idol statue, and rigged in Conner's father's favor. However, Marcus discovered this, and with Yoshi, destroyed the four digimon. In the end, Conner and his father made peace, and resolved to re-vitalize their store. In the last episode, he and his father were also rising their DNAs into the sky. :: Conner is voice in the dub by Jonathan Fahn impersonating Michael J. Fox. * Drimogemon / Digmon: This Drimogemon was one of many Digimon to breach the gap between the Digital World and the human world, but he was significant in regards to the events that led to his defeat. He was accidentally brought to this world through the equipment used by two would-be bank robbers. While not bad intentioned, he was rather naive and their greed caused Drimogemon to increase in size and rage out of control, and eventually, he escaped back to the Digital World. However, Thomas, unable to accept his failure or the chance that Drimogemon could lead even more Digimon to the human world, went to the Digital World after him. Marcus followed him, and together, they faced Drimogemon. Before he was defeated, however, he slide evolved into Digmon, forcing Thomas and Marcus to combine their digimon's power against him. This led to both accepting one another as team-mates. :: Drimogemon was voiced by Satoshi Tsuruoka in the Japanese version and by Lex Lang in the English version. * Rhythm (movie): A Digimon in human form, she is saved by Agumon, Gaomon and Lalamon when she was being attacked by a bunch of Goblimon and an Ogremon, and tells them of Argomon and his plans. During ShineGreymon's battle against Argomon, she helps Marcus to bring his partner to Burst Mode and defeat the enemy. * Argomon (Algomon) (movie): Villain of the Data Squad movie. Met his end at the hands of ShineGreymon Burst Mode. Notes Data Squad characters